(5)Master Chief vs (12)Goro Majima 2018
Ulti's Analysis Master Chief and his games are so loathed by our site's user base that people take every possible opportunity they can to anti vote the crap out of him. I actually like the dude and think he's badass as fuck, but I can understand this site not liking him. The entire Xbox line of consoles is a complete joke and was never destined to have any good exclusives. Ever. I said this before the very first system came out and it was obvious to anyone with a brain. Microsoft is making it. Any good game will end up on PC anyway, and lo and behold. Proven right again. I don't find it fair that Master Chief has to pay for Microsoft's sins, but what can you do. The Xbox has one of the worst fanbases in gaming, too, and they've proved it in spades in 2018. Those idiots were all over twitter spoiling PS4 games intentionally because they were butthurt over the Xbox having no good exclusives, as if everyone else didn't tell them ages ago that there would never be good exclusives. With Tales of Vesperia now officially coming to Playstation, there is absolutely zero reason to own any Xbox system. I knew it was coming, too. Just needed a little patience, Guns N Roses style. The best part about these losers, none of which are actually on GameFAQs, is how they sit around pretending they're all alpha and hard all day, even though they sit online arguing about video games 24/7 and treat consoles like their own children, largely because women are very intelligent and know not to have children with trashy human beings. Trust me, "bros", whenever you try telling us how cool you are we all picture you as the road rage marine and laugh at you. Because as all normal people know, you deal with bullies by laughing at them. It drives you all insane and we love it, and now with everyone having a supercomputer in their pockets you can't even retaliate physically anymore. Fuck off and go pretend the Xbox is good. Loser. I bring this all up because Master Chief, who has all that baggage to carry around and all those hurdles to jump over any time he's in a match, got 69% on someone and wasn't even anti voted in the slightest. He had no trend whatsoever in this match. Multi-way matches aside (a guy like this will naturally overperform in that format), have people already forgotten this dude's history? He almost lost to a guy named Felix in his debut. He lost to Frog by 7 votes in a match that by all accounts he should have won. CATS broke 31% on him and he needed an insane 2000 vote comeback to beat Donkey Kong, of all people. He lost to Sub-Zero as a 2 seed. Then after fourways happened and threw everyone off the scent, he let something named Spy get 40% on him before losing to Ryu Hayabusa. And this guy -- this guy -- gets 69% in a contest match. I like the dude come on man. Can we all have a gentleman's agreement to never nominate a Yazuka character ever again? These guys are the definition of megatrash. Lightning_Strikes's Analysis What happened?: This should have been a huge blowout and wasn't. Chief was struggling to get over even 65% during the Power Hour. He recovered somewhat and then held steady, but ultimately was far lower than expected. What could this mean?: Majima should be one of the weakest characters in the bracket, that Chief could not get over 70% is fairly embarassing. Would he even beat Bomberman? It follows that Majima would be weaker than Kiryu after all. This was a really bad showing. Safer777's Analysis Ah yeah. MC. The XBOX mascot. We hate XBOX here I believe. Anyways of course he would win. He went against a Yakuza character and man this series is extremely weak in this site. Now his win is actually his 2nd highest ever! That is how weak Yakuza is. But man. If only Frog and Tails had the reverse position. We could have the rematch of one of the best match ever in these contests! But alas. At least we will see them again fighting in the same day! And once again nice win from MC. I just want to say that MC once reached a semi final match WITHOUT rallies! I still can't understand what happened back then. We liked FPS? XBOX? No. So I am not sure. His prediction percentage is really high too! Category:2018 Contest Matches